Black Order Undercover
by LadyKandaYu
Summary: Black Order is a private school of Elementary, Middle, and High scholars, as well as some accepted college diplomats attended by finders and exorcists all over the world. There are five branches of this school, and the main one is where all the exorcists


**Black Order Undercover**

**Authoress Note: ****I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner before, but that was because I got a fever and the bump on my head from that text book really hurts. Although I'm still dizzy, I got this idea from a Naruto fanfiction, so I thought about it, and said, "Hey! Why not?" It's only a partial of the fanfiction idea (only the setting). So here it is people!!!! XD Review and enjoy!!!

* * *

**-A thousand apologies, a million blessings, and a billion hellos-**

* * *

Summary: ****Black Order is a private school of Elementary, Middle, and High scholars, as well as some accepted college diplomats attended by finders and exorcists all over the world. There are five branches of this school, and the main one is where all the exorcists go to. When one snobby little sister of Yu Kanda decides she was special and smart enough to go, havoc starts to erupt and the superintendent comes rushing in!!! Kanda's a girl cross-dressing…

* * *

**ENJOY!!! ;D

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

**Trouble**

* * *

"But Daddy!" A shrill wail was cried out and heard through the halls of the Kanda estates' main mansion.

"No buts!" The male head of the family thundered with a ferociously dangerous tone. The impatient scowl on his face clearly told the family members that he was in no mood to argue, especially an underclassmen that showed no respect toward the head.

She for one, was at the very least, the tail.

"Your' mother told me that from your' last school you painted a girl's hair blue, and now it's green! Reflect yourself, you indolent child. Show more respect toward your elders, especially one who is your' father." This was clearly more of a demand than an advice. The man growled these words out angrily with no mercy of what he said. "And now, you wish to go to an all gifted school that only receives those who are disciplined!?"

The room was silent as the fire crackled in its place. The members' faces were all grim and scowling, and the little girl that was still on her knees was still making faces as the whipping was all over.

For all Kanda (who was the 15 year old heiress of the family) could do was watch her sister suffer as the room dim and lights up again, and again, and again. She was obedient, unlike her little sister of a devil, Lulubelle, who hardly ever obeyed their fathers' orders, and knowing that her sister was whipped bad to the bone, she was having one of those times when pity washed over her own pitiful soul over and over again.

It was her fault anyhow.

Yes, Kanda was special, and she got accepted to Black Order High easily. It was not only because of her innocence (which none of her family members knew about), Mugen, but because she was trustworthy and dedicated she was accepted into the main branch's upperclassmen easily.

She had the strength and the brains, she knew the standards and the rules, and she had innocence.

All of which her sister did not have, and could never gain.

Kimiko, being the caring middle child of the main family she was, never stopped sobbing, even when she heard about 'Lulu's' horrible deeds. But she too, was smart and knew that crying out to stop would do nothing to prevent the pain from happening. So she just kept shut and kept watch within each second of the unbearable tension that swirled across the room on this Sunday noon.

The long meeting table that was only to be used during family meetings glistened at the crackles of the fire. The comfy chairs that the Kanda's sat in could do nothing to comfort them of the sight they now took in. Although Lulubelle was still on all her fours, the head's grim and dangerous expression didn't change.

Kanda's eyes only narrowed when she heard Lulubelle cry. What was she up to? Was it one of her acts and antics? Lulubelle had always cried to get away from the tension of important matters. It became somewhat along the lines of a habit of which Kanda and her 12 year old sister, Kimiko detested.

They had always scolded Kimiko whenever she decided to pull this kind of act. It wasn't that Lulubelle liked the punishment that always awaited her the next day when their parents and relatives were out busy. It was that she _had_ to do something! She just couldn't just stay there and be angered at. She was Lulubelle! As long as she got her tears, no one dare makes a move on the 9 year old.

The head grunted at this disturbance of "peace".

"Since you have withstand every punishment I had at hand at the time, I my as well very well let you go. But if trouble occurs there, I will not give mercy. Understood? But I'm only letting you take the test, nothing more if you don't get in." The 'boss' grumbled monotonously out. This made Kanda's eyes widen, but she knew Lulubelle would never pass, therefore her composure and serenity came flushing back.

"Yes."

* * *

**Authoress Note:**** Sorry about this short chapter, you know that I haven't update for a long time, but when I'm out, I'm out!!! I just can't think straight anymore! TTmTT DO not flame me! ****Especially do not give ME the EVIL EYE look****!!!! It's just absolute torture!!! ****–Weeps in Corner as Mushrooms and other unidentified fungi grow in the corner-**** I can't think straight when I'm sick, and I hardly ever go out anymore or can even take care of myself when I'm like this. TTmTT I mean, give me a break, I'm 12 year old, who's almost like, 13, and most of the time takes care of her self!!! Have mercy!!! O.o ****I'm also beginning another fanfiction with Kanda as a girl, but it's going to have loads of humor!!! It's going to be a Kanda and Lavi one shot fanfiction with a bit of side pairings with Kanda.****

* * *

1.) That's right, main mansion. The head of the Kanda family was a billionaire. He owned several businesses; he was in total partnership with McDonalds', Google, Shiseido, Liz Claiborne, Moss, and Market America. But **_**his**_** main business was in fashion and natural non-harmful make-up products, a completely successful company, taking the name of 'Company of the Year'. Well, at least in my fanfiction. ****I still don't have a name for the head of the Kanda family, if any ideas for names come into mind, just type it out!! **


End file.
